My new angel and my past angel
by Ice princess forevermore
Summary: Aronld and Helga have just become friends. But now Helga was moving to Paris, France because her grandparents had it with how Bob and Miriam were treating Helga. But now Helga is falling for a new guy who understands her pain and sorrow but also her love of music will she follow her new angel of music or will her past refuse to let go of old love for a certain football ad it
1. Chapter 1

It has been about two months Arnold and the gang had returned from the jungle saving his parent's from an evil man and saving an inter village. Helga was just on her way home when she a limo in front of her house. The only people she knew other than Rhonda to have a limo was her grandparent's that loved her instead of Olga. She smiled and ran into the house to hear yelling in French and English going off at the same time. Miriam's parents never liked Bod thinking that he was a horrible father which he was. Carolina Helga's grandmother was the only one here doing the yelling with Bob.

"Fine if you want the brat take her! Olga back you're bags you're going to be living with your grandparents in Paris, France." Bob yelled, when he saw Helga at the corner of his eye. Helga looked at her grandmother who nodded with a smile making her run upstairs to back. A knock came to Helga's door when her grandmother came in.

"Little Lotte, I will pick you up tomorrow while you are in your first period ok?" Carolina said, with a thick French accent in her voice.

"Yes grandmother, goodnight."

"Good night, my dear." Carolina said, with a smile and went to bed leaving Helga with her thoughts.

She and Arnold decided to just be good friends for now to see what his feelings were to her, but now she is moving away. She smiled at the thought of finally getting out of Hill wood. Course her friends were going to be sad, but that was another story.

~the next morning~

Helga decided to change her look since it was her last day. Helga let her hair down, wore a black demi skirt with a pink top and her black ballet flats with a black demi jacket to match. Helga walked to school early shocking every one of her new look including Arnold. She walked over to Phoebe her best friend to let her know what was going on.

"Konichiwa Helga-Chan." Phoebe greeted with a smile.

"Bonjour Phoebe!" Helga said, smiling bright. Phoebe wondered what had come over her friend to change her look and ways. "Helga are you alright? You style has changed." Phoebe asked. Helga sighed knowing it was better to tell her now before the end of first period.

"I'm moving to Paris, France with my grandparents."

"Wait, aren't they the one's that own like five different opera houses in Europe?" Phoebe asked.

Helga nodded with a small smile then noticed her friend crying. She pulled Phoebe into a hug asking her for no more tears on her last day. Helga wrote her email, phone number, and address for to call, email, or write anytime. This made Phoebe smile as they walked to class together talking with sad smiles on their faces. Once in class everyone gasped at Helga's new look along with her hair being down.

"Pataki I never knew you could be so fashionable darling." Rhonda said, with a smirk.

"Hey a girl does what she can for her last day." Helga said, with a shrug. Everyone screamed what, that's when Mister. Simmons came into the room telling everyone to settle down. Everyone sat down listening to what Mister. Simmons had to say.

"I'm so sorry to say are very "special" student will be leaving us today, and will be moving to Paris, France. Helga you got anything to say before you leave." Mister. Simmons asked her.

"Nah I'm good Simmons you continue you're lesson." Helga said smirking with her arms crossed.

Soon class had begun and everyone was not paying attention to the lesson at all. It was in the middle of the class a knock came to the door. Helga stood up when her grandmother walked into the room with paper work for Simmons to sign. Helga and Phoebe hugged one last time before she left along with everyone else including Arnold. What he didn't know is Helga left her pink ribbon in his back pocket. Helga walked over to her grandparents as they talked to Mister. Simmons.

"Petite lotte êtes-vous prêt à aller?" (Little lotte are you ready to go?) Carolina asked, smiling.

"Oui grand-mère, je Suis prêt à aller." (Yes grandmother, I'm ready to go) Helga said, while walking out of the room with her. On the way to the airport Helga couldn't help but be nervous living in a different country where she knew no one. The flight was to long for her liking making her sigh while sitting in first class.

"Don't worry so much Little Lotte everything will be great I promise you." Carolina told her granddaughter. Helga only nodded with a small smile, when she realized she could be herself and no one would make fun of her like they would have in Hill wood.

~Paris, France~

"Welcome home, Helga." Carolina said, as the rode past everything which was so beautiful especially at night. They had arrived at the mansion when they heard a squeal from the top of the steps. It was her childhood summer friend Meg Giry when she comes to visit her and Meg would dance and play together all the time at her grandparent's opera house. Helga was tackled to the floor by her friend which made them both laugh. Carolina decided to leave the girls alone to catch up.

"Omg I can't believe you're here Helga and to stay! This is going to be great!" Meg squealed, while clapping her hands. Helga nodded in agreement looking Meg up and down seeing that nothing about her changed except her style of clothes. Meg was wearing a light blue demi skirt with green tank-top and white sandals.

"Oh Helga did I tell you mother adopted a child, now I have a year older then us brother."

"Really? Can I meet him please?" Helga asked, wanting to meet him.

Meg was about to say yes when she heard her mother calling her. Helga told her that she could meet him when she was done unpacking and when Meg was done with her mother. Meg nodded with a smile and went to find out what her mother wanted while Helga went to settle in. When getting to her room she heard her piano being played, but her grandfather was downstairs.

~Helga's prov~

Quietly and Slowly I opened the door to find a boy older then her by a year playing it. He had black hair, tan skin and was very handsome and that's when I noticed he wore half a mask on the side of his face. Closing the door quietly as best as I could to not disturb this beautiful and dark music that drew me in for some strange reason like he knew my pain. When the song was done I cleared my throat making the boy jump.

"You play beautifully." I said.

"Thank you miss." The boy said, blushed a little.

I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's shyness towards me. I slowly walked over to him and held out my hand. The boy looked at me confused but grabbed my hand and began to shack hands with me.

"I'm Helga G. Cecile, since my grandparent's changed it their last name and you are?"

"I'm Erick Daae, so you're the one everyone around here and at my place keep talking about."

Now it was my turn to blush as I nodded with a small smile. I and Erick blushed when they noticed they were still holding hands together. Erick cleared his throat while I played with my hair.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. Both of them began to laugh. I couldn't help but wondered what was under the mask, but deciding not to ask until he was comfortable with me to tell me or show me.

"So you're Helga, you're grandparents say you have a beautiful singing voice may I hear it? Since you heard me play."

"Well it is only fair, so you're in luck bucko." I giggled. Erick smirked as he played angel on the piano for her to sing. (Play Jackie Evancho here singing Angel) When I was done Erick began to clap with a smirk while standing up. Erick told me that I sounded very good with the right teacher I would be amazing. I thanked him, but I didn't know where to find a teacher with a new country.

"I can teach you." Erick said, playing with some keys.

"Really? You'll be my angel of music Erick?" I asked, giggling with a tease in my voice. Erick chuckled. "But of course, even an angel like you need's an angel to protect her." I playfully shoved him as he shoved me right back. Erick and I kept talking to get to know get to know each other. When I asked him.

"Why do you wear half a mask Erick?"

Before He could answer Madame Giry and Carolina come in with smiles at us.

"Erick darling come we are leaving now." Madame Giry said, smiling at the children. Erick sighed but nodded without giving me one more look at before he left. Meg ran over and hugged me saying she would see her tomorrow. Carolina and I walked them to the door while Erick and my hand's brushed a few time making us blush. Madame Giry, Carolina, and Meg saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"Little lotte!" An old man's voice boomed in the entrance way.

"Grandfather!" I yelled, running over to him giving him a hug.

Both I and grandfather laughed as he swung me around. He patted my head while saying good-bye to their guests. I ran over to Erick and grabbed him by his wrist. Erick looked at me confused for a moment until he saw me smile.

"Come over tomorrow with Meg, I love to see you again my angel of music." I said, truthfully and teasingly making us both last. Erick bowed saying as you command than left with the Giry's. I blushed with a small smile then closed the door. When I looked up and saw my grandparents smirking.

"What?!" I asked.

"Only here for one day and she already has a boyfriend." Grandfather chuckled. I looked at my grandparents yelling do not. All three of us laughed, but I had to admit Erick was very interesting character that I would love to solve especially behind that mask. After unpacking and getting ready for bed I couldn't help but wonder how Phoebe was holding up without me.

~Erick's Prov~

I was playing in a bedroom thinking no one would bother me here. As I was in the middle of my song I heard the door slowly open I thought I was just Meg checking on me and shrugged it off and continued my playing. When I was done I heard someone clear their throat making me jump a little. There stood someone who was not Meg at all. She had beautiful blond hair that ran down her back with these gorgeous deep blue eyes and a smile like the angel's themselves couldn't beat even if they try.

"You play beautifully." She said.

"Thank you miss." I said, blushed a little.

Slowly she walked towards me while sticking her hand out. Being a gentleman I shook her hand with a smirk. When I heard her voice it was music to my ears.

"I'm Helga G. Cecile, since my grandparent's changed it their last name and you are?"

"I'm Erick Daae, so you're the one everyone around here and at my place keep talking about." I said.

So this is the famous me and my family hear about so much from them. "So you're grandparents say you have a beautiful singing voice may I hear it? Since you heard me play."

"Well it is only fair, so you're in luck bucko." She giggled. I smirked as I played angel on the piano for her to sing. (Play Jackie Evancho here singing Angel) When she was done I began to clap with a smirk while standing up. I told her that she sounded very good with the right teacher she would be amazing. Helga thanked me, but she didn't know where to find a teacher with a new country.

"I can teach you." I said, playing with some keys not knowing why I offered.

"Really? You'll be my angel of music Erick?" Helga asked, giggling with a tease in her voice. I couldn't help but chuckled. "But of course, even an angel like you need's an angel to protect her." Helga playfully shoved me as I shoved her right back. Me and Helga kept talking to get to know get to know each other. When Helga asked me something that made me freeze.

"Why do you wear half a mask Erick?"

Before I could answer Madame Giry and Carolina come in with smiles.

"Erick darling come we are leaving now." Madame Giry said, smiling at us. I sighed but nodded without giving Helga one more look at before I left. Meg ran over and hugged her best friend saying she would see her tomorrow. Carolina and Helga walked us to the door while mine and Helga's hand brushed a few time making us blush. Madame Giry, Carolina, and Meg saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"Little lotte!" An old man's voice boomed in the entrance way.

"Grandfather!" Helga yelled, running over to him giving him a hug.

Both Helga and Robert laughed as he swung her around. He patted her head while saying good-bye to their guests. Helga ran over to me and grabbed me by my wrist. I looked at her confused for a moment until I saw her smile.

"Come over tomorrow with Meg, I love to see you again my angel of music." Helga said, truthfully and teasingly making us both laugh. I bowed saying as she commanded than left with the Giry's.

When we left Meg kept on teasing me for liking Helga. I told her not to be ridicules that I was only trying to be nice since she didn't have friends here. Meg kept going on how she was her friend since diapers. I kept ignoring Meg until I got to my room to try and get some sleep.

* * *

V-Chan: I hoped you enjoyed this new story I'm working on. If anyone you who don't know The Phantom of the Opera then please look it up and for those who do the phantom I'm using for this is Gerard Butler! ^/^ I know right a hottie but anyways I hoped you enjoyed it please review, favorite and comment if you liked it and please no harsh words. Enjoy the music of the night.

P.S. I don't own Hey Arnold or The Phantom of the Opera or the songs from the play so please know that so I don't get sued or arrested because then I won't be able to write for you.


	2. Chapter 2 a new life and past life

~the Next day/ Normal Pov~

Helga had woken up around noon not being used to the time in Paris, France. She slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of brown eyes close to her face. Helga screamed and fell of the bed as she heard a gasp. Meg ran over to her friend to make sure she was ok. Helga waved her hands away saying yea I'm fine. Meg helped her up telling her about the whole day she had planned.

"Um will Erick be joining us or no?" Helga asked, brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Of course He is waiting downstairs for us. We must hurry though Erick doesn't like to be kept waiting." Meg said. Helga rolled her eyes and throw on a black tank-top, demi shorts, and white sandals. Nodding that she was ready they went downstairs finding Erick talking to Helga's grandfather about music and the opera house. They soon noticed the girls giving them gentle smiles.

"Ah Little Lottie you are finally awake, you slept well I hope." Robert asked his granddaughter.

"Yep I slept great thanks grandfather." Helga said, smiling. Helga looked towards Erick and gave him a gentle but shy smile as she sat down to eat some lunch before they went out to see all of Paris. Meg kept telling Helga about the dancing and plays that her grandfather and grandmother have put on and she couldn't wait for Helga to be joining her in the plays.

"I can't wait either! By the way while is Erick so quiet?" Helga asked, whispering to Meg not wanting him to hear her.

"Erick's just a quiet kid unless you get him started on music or literature, architecture, composers, or any of that stuff then He'll never shut up." Meg said, teasingly and loud enough for him to hear her. Erick just glared at her while crossing his arms. Meg copied him making Helga laugh at Erick's pouting that he was doing.

"Meg you are a young lady act like one." Erick scolded Meg.

Meg rolled her eyes with a smirk. Helga sat and ate and watched them since they were so entertaining to watch. As soon as Helga was done with her food they headed out to explore Paris.

"So Helga what do you want to do first?" Erick asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Alright then to the music shop! Let's move it buckos," Helga said, running off in the wrong direction. Erick chuckled while yelling to Helga that she was going the wrong way, it was the other way. Helga blushed as she turned around and walked past them.

"I knew that." Helga mumbled.

Erick and Meg laughed as they followed Helga as she went in the right direction this time. Once there Helga and Erick were like kid's in a candy store as they ran around gathering things they wanted or needed. Since Helga's grandparents were rich they didn't care how much Helga spent. Helga told Erick about Arnold and her other friends, but mostly Arnold. Erick grew jealous. After hours of walking around and getting everything Helga would need for school or her private music room they decided to head home for the night.

~In Hillwood~

Phoebe sit at her desk sighing missing her best friend while Mr. Simmons was going on with a lesson about History. She ignored the lesson and watched the rain fall down and hit the window. Arnold saw this because he was right behind her. He couldn't blame her. He missed Helga too, but he was still confused on how he felt about her. Arnold did like Helga as a friend, but did he like like her when she loved him. Arnold tapped Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Hey Phoebe, do you have Helga's email or new number? So I can talk to her." Arnold asked, politely.

"But of course Arnold." Phoebe whispered back.

She began to right down the information for him then passed it to him. Arnold smiled and mouthed thank you to her as she nodded with a small sad smile.

~Back in Paris~

"Did you have a good day Helga?" Carolina asked, as she tucked Helga in for bed.

"Oui grandma, it was the best." Helga answered, smiling for longest time in her life. Carolina smiled and told that was great then kissed her on the forehead saying sweet dreams may the angel of music watch over you and left. Helga pulled out her laptop and began to write an email to Phoebe to tell her about everything that has been going on the last two days and how much she missed her. After she typed up her email she went to her piano and began to play not knowing Erick was watching through the mirror.

Child of the wilderness Born into emptiness Learn to be lonely Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you Comfort and care for you Learn to be lonely Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world There are arms to hold you You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness Child of the wilderness Learn to be lonely Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely Life can be lived, life can be loved alone

Once Helga was done she went to bed with a soft smile. When Erick thought Helga was asleep he left silently with a red rose tied with a black ribbon by her head. The next morning Helga woke up to find the rose making her smile a little. She didn't know who left it, but it was the start of something.

As she played with the rose when she heard her laptop ding meaning she had an email. Her eyes widen it was from Arnold. Helga gulped and opened it and began to read.

Dear Helga,

Hi Helga its Arnold. How is everything in France? I know Phoebe and I miss you a lot. Hillwood hasn't been the same since you left. Phoebe is a little depressed so I was hoping you could email her to cheer her up. We are worried about her. I have been also thinking maybe I and the gang can come visit sometime if we get the money. I want you to know Helga that we are still you're friends no matter what. Everyone says hi since they are right behind me as I type this. Now I know how you feel when people as you about your poetry or music. Sheesh Like to hear from you soon.

You're friends of Hillwood.

Helga couldn't help, but smile glad that her friends were wanting to visit sometime and everything. She began to type a reply then hit send. When she looked at the clock she noticed she would be late for school if she didn't hurry up. She was going to one of the finest music academies in France.

"Criminy, I hate these uniforms already," Helga mutter, putting on a navy skirt and white button up shirt and a sweater vest over it with the schools simple on it. She ran as fast as she could downstairs, grabbed her bag, butter toast then out the door she went while jumping into the limo. Quickly Helga to homeroom barely making it for the bell rang.

"Glad you could make it Miss. Cecile, I'm Mrs. Russell and I'll be you're teacher this year. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Russell said, smiling as she began homeroom. Helga sighed glad that the teacher wasn't mad with her. She looked up to see there were seats near Erick. She wondered why no one was sitting near him. Helga walked over to Erick with a smile making everyone start to whisper.

"Morning Erick, how are you?" Helga asked, while sitting down as class began. Erick smirked at Helga with a small chuckle saying that he was fine. Everyone went wide eyed because Erick never talked to anyone except Meg or the teachers. As classes went on Helga felt weird being around new people but excited at the same time. Meg was a year below them making her a fourth grader. Helga couldn't wait for lunch/recuses so she could at least go to the music room to play or compose some new stuff.

"Now class I want you to partner up as we are going to be doing a fun experiment," Mrs. Russell said.

Helga pulled her desk over to Erick to partner up with. Erick silently agreed to be her partner. Soon it was lunch/recuses time and Helga grabbed some lunch while heading to a music room for some privacy. Suddenly she bumped into a person making the boy drop his books.

"Hey sorry about that!" Helga said, setting her lunch down to help him pick up his books.

"No it is quit all right Mlle (miss) it was my fault." He said, standing up with his books. Helga picked up her lunch and smiled while holding her hand out to him.

"Well name's Helga, What's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Raoul de Chagny," Raoul said, smirking trying to use his charm on Helga. She just rolled her eyes saying it was nice to meet him but she had to go. Raoul watched Helga leave with a smirk.

"So Erick done hiding over there?" Raoul said, not turning around knowing who was behind you. Erick glared at his back ready to kill him.

"You leave her alone Raoul," Erick growled. Raoul turned to face him with a smirk like he was up to no good.

"Are you still mad that I had Christine and you didn't?"

Erick grabbed him by the shirt shoving him up against the wall. He pulled his fist back, but then put it down along with Raoul saying he wasn't wither it and to stay away from Helga while walking away from Raoul before his anger got to him.

~With Helga~

She was composing some new music on the piano while eating her lunch. As she played she heard someone coming down the hallway sounding mad by the way they were walking. Helga jumped when the door slammed open and scattering her papers everywhere. She turned to see how came in and saw it was Erick.

"Criminy Erick don't scare me like that!" Helga yelled, while picking her papers up.

But Erick ignored her and went straight to the other piano and started to play angrily. Helga watched him wondering what was bothering him to play such a dark anger song. She sat her papers down and watched and listened trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Someone walked into the room without the two knowing it.

"Oh God him and Raoul got into it again." Meg said, standing by Helga.

"Meg when the heck did you get here?" Helga asked, shocked not seeing Meg beside her. Meg told her a few minutes ago then told her about Erick and Raoul's past. Parentally Erick and Raoul loved the same girl once named Christine, but one day she died in a car accident with her father and mother. Christine and Raoul dated each other before Erick could tell her about his feelings and they still can't stand each other.

Helga nodded in understanding looking back at Erick. Once the song was done the girls could tell that he was calmed down. The bell had rung and the three began to walk to class together. Meg and Helga were talking planning to leave Erick alone uncase he was still mad at Raoul.

"So I'll see you two after school." Meg said, running to her class. Helga and Erick nodded while walking to class in silence. Helga rubbed her arm feeling the awkward feeling coming off each other. Erick watched Helga out of the corner of his eyes and sighed knowing it was his fault.

"Sorry, you had to see me like that."

"Eh forget about it everyone has anger to release, you just release into you're music and not your fists," Helga said, playfully punching his shoulder with a smirk. Erick smirked then held the door open for her. Helga glared at him saying she could have done it herself bucko. Erick laughed knowing she was putting up an act. Helga blushed as she walked into the room with Erick. People kept whispering about them.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO WHISPER ABOUT?" Helga yelled, while sitting down into her seat. Everyone shut up and faced the teacher who looked shocked since not a lot of people stuck up for Erick.

Soon school was over and Helga was heading home to relax since it has been a stressful and busy day. As soon as she got home she realized she had the house to herself since her grandparents were still at the Opera house. Helga smiled and ran upstairs hopping onto her laptop. She noticed Phoebe was online.

"Konechiwa! Helga how's France?" Phoebe asked.

"It's been great Phobes," Helga said, while undoing her hair. The girls talked for three hours until it was dinner time. She told Phoebe all about her school, Erick, Meg, and her grandparents and Madame Giry. While talking about Erick Phoebe noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"Helga do like like Erick? I seem to see your cheeks are pink." Phoebe pointed out.

"I don't know Phobes, I mean I'm still trying to get over Arnold and it's not enough time to tell if I like like him yet, but I do like him as a friend." Helga said, smiling softly. Phoebe gasps slightly seeing her friend so peaceful but then started to smile. She was happy for Helga because she was getting the love and attention she wanted for so long.

The girls said good night and headed for bed. As Helga laid down she thought to herself "What do I do? I'm so confused. "

V-Chan:Well thats it enjoy chapter two, remember I dont own any of this stuff except for the storyline.


	3. Chapter 3 trying to figure it out

Helga woke up the next morning early before school. She was just so confused, here was a girl obsessed with one boy who had given her his attention when no one else had when she was little. Now she just met a boy who understood her pain, fear, and her music and so much more, but just couldn't seem to let go of the past. Helga sighed while leaving her hair down. She was mentally tired from all the thinking to put her hair up.

She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her grandparents. Carolina was sipping her morning tea with a soft smile while reading her book as her grandfather ate breakfast.

"Morning my dear, how was your first day of school yesterday?" Her grandfather asked, wipping his mouth.

"It was interesting to say the least grandpa." Helga replied, as she began to eat her breakfast. Helga looked up at the clock to see what time it was and noticed if she didnt leave now she'd be late. Quickly kissing her grandparents cheeks and grabbing her bag. Helga was off to school. She began to think about what to do again about her problem with the two boys.

~Hillwood~

Arnold was in the library checking his email. He noticed he had an email from Helga. Arnold clicked on it and began to read the message.

Dear Arnold,  
It's been pretty good and the best thing is that I am here with good friends of the family. France is so beautiful and amazing you guys should come to visit me that would be awesome. Oh don't worry about Phoebe football-head, I talked to her last night. I know things aren't the same thing without me, cause I'm not there to keep you guys in line. Crimiany. Hahaha now you know what it feels like to have people bugging you. Arnold. I agree no matter what happens will be friends always.

Love, Helga G. Cecile.

Arnold smiled at the message that he had been reading. It sounded like she was having a great time there. He sighed and couldn't help but miss her more then a friend. But it would never work, a long distance relationship with her would have been cruel. They never be able to see each other. It be best if they stay friends.

Soon the bell rang for lunch was over. Arnold reread the message one last time as he printed it out for the class to read. He logged off and headed to class.

~in France~

School was over and Helga, Meg, and Erick were heading to the Opera house. She and Meg had practice today with Meg's mother Madame Giry. Madame Giry was a great teacher, but be very strict from time to time. Helga walked in the front door of the Opera House and smiled. She spun herself looking at it in amazement for it had been so long since she was there.

"Still the same as you remember Helga?" Erick asked, smirking while looking down at her from the stairs. She nodded fast as she ran up the stairs to catch up with her friends. Helga didn't want to be late for her first day of practice with Madame Giry. Erick was off to meet her grandparents in the office. Helga was stretching out while hearing the other girls whisper about her.

"Girls let us begin with the lesson today." Madame Giry said.

Madame Giry banged her cane against the floor signaling to begin. Helga kept up with shocking the rest of the girls. Helga smirked with snickering under her breath. "Take that buckos!" Helga thought.

A few hours later Helga was sore and tired along with Meg. Helga waved goodbye to Meg to meet her grandparents in their office. On the way she bumped into someone that sounded like a toad.

"How dare you touch me you rat!" The woman screeched while glaring at Helga.

"Crimiany. Who the heck do you think you are bucko?" Helga growled while glaring back. The girl looked shocked that Helga didn't know who she was. She smirked at Helga puffing up her chest with pride as placed her hands on her hips.

"I am Carlotta the prima a dona in training, little rat. Now stay out of my way or be crushed." Carlotta threatened, while walking away from Helga. Helga rolled her eyes then stuck her tongue out at her while continuing to her grandparents office. She got there and saw Erick playing the violin with her grandfather with a soft smile. Helga remembered that Meg told her that Erick hardle smiled, except for when it came to music.

"Hey guys see you are having fun," Helga said, causing the boys to stop playing. Robert and Erick looked up to see Helga standing in the doorway. Erick blushed and began to put his violin away while Helga talked to her grandfather. She went to tell her grandfather about a girl named Carlotta threatening her to stay out of her way or get crushed.

Erick hated the toad song of a girl and wished the Cecile's would find someone who was better like Helga. Robert told Helga he would talk to her and to head home with Erick. Helga nodded with a smile then walked over to Erick.

"So ready to go home Erick?" Helga asked, smiling.

"Yes I am malady, shall we?" Erick said, holding his arm out for her to take. Helga actually giggled for the first time in her life while gentle taking Erick's arm. Erick smiled soft while leading her out to the limo that was waiting for them. He smoothly opened the door for her making Helga roll her eyes.

"Thanks bucko even though I could have done it." Helga said, sliding into the seat and over for Erick to get in. Erick chuckled while shaking his head think "Helga you are something special." The car ride home was quiet, but a comfortable quiet for them.

Helga just sat there watching Erick write down on music sheets while also staring at his mask. She couldn't help but wonder what was under the mask. The phone began to ring in the car. Helga sighed and didn't feel like picking it up so she put it on speaker.

"Hello Helga Cecile speaking." She said, softly.

"Oh good Olga it's you, listen tell you're grandparents the rest of your stuff should be there soon. It's good thing your gone cause I'm saving a boat load of money cause your gone." Bob said, before hanging up.

All that could be heard was the soft dial tone. Helga balled her fists while growling softly remembering why she had left. She calmed herself down and looked at Erick embarrassed eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that Erick," Helga apologized, with a sigh.

Erick smiled gentle at Helga while holding his arms open to her. For the first time in forever Helga was actually allowed to cry without being made fun of. She cried into Erick's chest as he petted her hair softly while slowly rocking back and forth telling her it was going to be ok.

Helga was grateful to Erick. He understood her and her pain and a lot of people didn't understand that. She knew she could trust him with anything. Soon they had arrived at the Giry's house. Erick looked at the house then at Helga with a smile.

"Well this is my stop, thanks for the ride home." Erick said, gathering his stuff.

"No problem, hey Erick I was thinking about pulling a prank of the Carlatio or whatever her name is. So want to join me?" Helga asked, with an evil smirk and look in her eyes. Erick couldn't help but laugh while nodding yes. Helga grinned then told she would talk to him about it tomorrow at school.

"Jameson let's head home please," Helga asked politely, after seeing Erick get in the house safe.

"Right away miss."

About twenty minutes later Helga was home. She grabbed her bag and ran into the piano in the living room. A soft melody came out making Helga look out the window with a soft smile and began to sing about a story she was told as a child.

Grandfather once spoke of an Angel I used to dream he'd appear Now as I sing I can sense him And I know he's here

Here in this room, he calls me softly Somewhere inside, hiding Somehow I know he's always with me He, the unseen genius

Angel of music, guide and guardian Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer Secret and strange angel

Once it was over there was clapping coming from behind her. Helga turned to see her grandparents smiling at her with pride. She stood up and took a bow as laughing. Carolina told her to head up to her room and do her homework then they would spend sometime together as a real family. Helga couldn't stop smiling for the first time in her life as she ran upstairs.


End file.
